


Brambles

by h00ligan



Series: Amareyes #writeLGBTQ [11]
Category: Champions (Comics), Ghost Rider (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: M/M, Vacation, just a city boy... can't tolerate local flora, robbie outs himself as lifestyle magazine TRASH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-12-26 06:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18277367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h00ligan/pseuds/h00ligan
Summary: To Robbie, family time means hitching along with Alejandra and Johnny on the road. But there's never a dull moment with the Blaze family.Part 11 of Amareyes #writeLGBTQ





	Brambles

**Author's Note:**

> this is late but i had a long weekend + exams + a fucked sleep schedule

Robbie should really throw out whatever lifestyle magazine it was that said that engagement trips were en vogue nowadays with marriage rates among millenials plummeting. Probably whatever one it was that said that 'winter weddings' were the new gay wedding trend. What, haul ass north to get married in the middle of a fucking blizzard? No thanks. He knew those magazines were just junk, but it was helpful, time-wasting junk. Well, giving the magazine that credit, 'engagement trip' was probably something like a trip to Tahoe. Not playing roadie to your adoptive family. And there was  _nothing_ relaxing about his adoptive family, no matter how much he loved them. 

Ever since Johnny had come back from Hell, he and Zarathos were so much more in touch, which made things tense with Alejandra, because as he understood it, Zarathos being split between two people while having a close relationship to both was like having an open telepathy channel between the two, and with both reading the other's minds, everything was painfully,  _painfully_ , out in the open. During summer months, Johnny, Alejandra, and their team of mechanics practically lived on the tour bus while the bikes themselves got VIP treatment and were taken to destinations separately. And Amadeus, insistent on getting to know the family better, suggested taking a few weeks to fill in as the team.

 He got distracted from yet another of his magazines, this time talking about the 'in' flower arrangements for the season, while the bus was stopped and Amadeus tapped his shoulder. "Hey, wanna take a walk?" They were parked somewhere in Tennessee, the warm summer air blowing through the open windows to air it out while Johnny and Alejandra had gone their separate ways to defuse the tense living situation

"Oh, yeah. Sure." He closed the magazine and got up. They were parked in a truck stop off the highway with easy access to the woods, and nobody was really around, the only people just seeming to be sleeping in their trucks. 

One thing Robbie never really bothered telling Amadeus: he'd never really gone hiking before. He heard that the Great Smoky Mountains were some special sight to behold, but for all his good, he really considered himself to be a fairly incurious person when it came to nature, and it showed as he kicked at the various undergrowth on the foot path. "Where are we going?"

"I heard a waterfall this way."

"Oh, water bodies in the Southeast? What, are you  _trying_ to make me mosquito food?"

"Nonsense. I'm the only one allowed to bite you."

Robbie stopped for a moment, wholly serious. "Babe... I have to tell you about Eric."

"Oh, funny. Come on."

By the time they reached the waterfall, Robbie's calves were scratched up from the brambles and he put a few leaves over the scratches to stop the bleeding. He could appreciate the view for a few moments, he guessed. Really, what he was appreciating was Amadeus skinny dipping in the pool at the bottom, letting the water wash over his hair and shaking the excess from his head. Amadeus never went surfing with Robbie, so it was a view he was rarely treated to. Amadeus, ever the show off, started swimming more and posing, before getting a good look at Robbie. 

"Babe. You know you're covering those scratches with Poison Oak, right?"

"Mother  _fucker_."


End file.
